The Picture
by Camryn-is-my-Heart
Summary: Random and pointless. Bella is worried Edward isn't attracted to her, so with Alice's help, she devises a plan to find out. Set loosely sometime during Eclipse. Rated T just because I'm paranoid. Enjoy! Edward's POV now up!
1. Chapter 1

Totally random and pointless. Loosely set sometime during Eclipse. Hope you like it. :D

The Picture

"Bella," Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised, as I slammed my locker door shut.

"Yes, Edward?" I said calmly, watching his features calmly. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face, knowing this all hung on me and my acting abilities.

"Why did you put this in my locker?" he asked, holding up a picture of me in a black lacy negligee. I stared at it in pretend shock before shifting my eyes to Edward's. I could feel my face turning red, and for once didn't mind. It would just help me to pass this off as believable.

"I didn't!" I cried, snatching the picture from him and shoving it into my backpack. "There was no one around when I tried that on… At least, I didn't think there was. I can't believe this!"

"Are you trying to tell me that someone else saw you like that?" Edward asked darkly, gesturing at my backpack.

My face turned redder. "I… I guess so," I mumbled, looking down at the floor. I bit back the smile threatening to break out on my face, even through my embarrassment. Just ask, just ask…

"Bella," Edward said softly. His finger came under my chin and forced me to look back up at him. "I'm sorry."

My mouth dropped slightly in shock. That wasn't supposed to happen… "Why?" I asked after I found my voice again.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, searching my eyes for something. "I will find whoever took that picture of you, I promise."

I stared at him, unsure of what to do now. He stroked my cheek softly, his eyes returning to their original gold.

The bell rang. Edward took my books into his arms and gestured for me to lead the way. I could do nothing else but head to my next class.

).O.(

It didn't work!

I folded the paper in half and wrote Alice's name on it, then handed it off to the person on my left. I watched out of the corner of my eye as it made its way to Alice, then as Alice read it, and finally, as she wrote a quick response and sent it on its journey back.

I tore it open as soon as it was in my hand. In her perfect handwriting were the words:

Don't worry. He will ask for it. Give him time. He's afraid of embarrassing you.

I sighed as I stared down at her words. I needed to know now. I don't know if I can wait much longer.

I thought back to yesterday evening. I had asked Alice to come over while the guys were out hunting, hoping for some advice. I needed to know if Edward was interested in me. Not my mind or my heart, but _me_. Instead of advice, she had a plan.

It had taken her the better part of an hour to convince me, but once the picture was taken, I knew it would work. It had to. I didn't know what else to do.

I groaned quietly and laid my head on the desk. The rest of the day was going to pass by slowly. I didn't have any more classes with Edward, so I would only see him for brief periods of time until school let out. I sighed and lifted my head, dutifully trying to pay attention to the lecture.

).O.(

"Bella," Edward said later while walking me to my last class of the day. I glanced up at him. He seemed nervous.

"Yes, Edward?" I said, trying to keep the hope out of my voice. It wouldn't do me any good to distract him now.

"Do you think…" He frowned, then said in a rush, "Do you think I could have the picture back?"

I stared at him, a slow smile creeping onto my face. I reached into my bag and fished it out. "Of course, Edward."

He stared at me, confused. "Really? You don't mind me having it?"

"Of course not," I said with a shrug. "Why would I mind?"

"Um, well… You are almost naked in it, Bella," he said quietly in my ear.

I shivered as his cool breath brushed against my skin, then blushed as his words hit my brain.

He stopped walking and pulled me over against the wall. "Bella," he said, a suspicious frown on his face. "How did someone get into your room and take a picture of you almost naked without your knowledge?"

"Um…" I stared at the floor. I could feel my face heating up again.

"Bella," Edward said softly, lifting my face with a finger under my chin. "Why did you want me to have a half naked picture of you?"

"Well…" I mumbled, shifting my eyes away from his. I took in a deep breath and said in a rush, "You've never shown me that you want _me,_ so I felt that if I could get you to look at a picture of me that way, maybe you'd start thinking that way…" It sounded totally dumb now, but there was no way of taking it back.

"Bella," Edward sighed, pulling me to him. "You could have just asked. You know I'll tell you anything."

"Sorry…" I mumbled against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. It helped a little, but then he pulled away and looked into my eyes, and not only did my heartbeat speed back up, but I forgot to breathe as well. His golden orbs were smoldering, fire dancing in them as he stared at my face, then let them roam over my body.

"Bella, don't ever think I don't find you physically attractive," he said in a husky voice. "I try my hardest not to think about it because I don't want to lose control and hurt you, but I am still a man, and you are still the most dangerously attractive woman I've ever laid eyes on." His eyes landed back on my face, honing in on my lips before he crushed them with his own.

This kiss was unlike any other we'd shared before, and I immediately forgot where we were. I threw my arms around his neck and my fingers immediately found his wonderfully soft hair. He gripped my hair in one hand while the other pressed against the small of my back, holding me firmly against him. He continued his assault on my mouth a few more moments, then pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Breathe, Bella," he said, grinning playfully.

I took a deep breath, then groaned and hid my face against his chest when I noticed the small crowd standing around us, mouths open in shock. Edward laughed lightly, then leaned down and whispered, "Don't be embarrassed, love. Every single person in this crowd in envious." He let out another low chuckle.

I groaned again, but pulled away. "I'd better get to class," I mumbled, turning to go.

He grabbed my arms lightly and leaned down to whisper, "This picture is the best gift I've ever been given. I will keep it on me always." He kissed my lips softly, then pulled away and let me go.

I nearly ran into my next class, his laughter echoing behind me. I sank into my chair and allowed myself a small smile. At least I knew how he felt now.

).O.(

Totally random and pointless. Review anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Didn't think this thing would get so many reviews! This was just something to take my mind off the worries of my other story. Thank you!

Now, someone mentioned an Edward POV in a review, and this little number wrote itself out in my head in about five seconds flat. So, here it is! Edward's POV. It's a little darker, but how could it not be? We all know how Edward's mind works. Hope you like it as much as the first part. Enjoy!

).O.(

The Picture, Take Two

I swung the door of my locker open and glanced around, looking for the book I would need in my next class. When I pulled it off the shelf, a small piece of paper fluttered down to the floor. I frowned and leaned over to pick it up.

My un-beating heart stuttered in my chest. I lost the ability to think coherently. I felt my mouth drop open, but couldn't summon the strength to close it again.

I was staring at a picture of Bella, my Bella, wearing nothing but a lacy black negligee. She was laying provocatively on her bed, seeming staring out of the picture at me with a come-hither look in her deep, brown eyes. If I could have fainted, I would be flat on my back.

What was she thinking? Why would she give me a picture like this? Was she _trying_ to get herself hurt? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying my best to calm myself before I went to her. I couldn't let her see me this way.

After a few moments, I slammed my locker door shut and headed off to meet her. I smiled impulsively when I saw her. She was standing in front of her locker, a book in her hands, her chocolate brown eyes staring at it disdainfully.

I smiled again as she shoved the book into her locker and grabbed the ones she'd need for her next class. I watched her pick up her backpack and shook my head. I couldn't understand why she carried around her backpack instead of leaving it in her locker. All she kept in it was notebooks. I sighed. My silly Bella.

As I came up behind her, I took a deep breath of her scent, letting the familiar fire burn down my throat even as the scent calmed my nerves. It was very hard for me to be away from this human girl for any length of time.

"Bella," I said, pulling her away from her thoughts. I hid my smile as she jumped and turned to me, raising an eyebrow as she shut her locker door.

"Yes, Edward?" she said, her features smooth as she watched me. Only her lips twitched, but it was enough to raise my suspicion. She _was_ up to something…

"Why did you put this in my locker?" I asked calmly, watching her facial expressions closely as I held the picture out in front of her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks filled with color as she stared up at me. Hmm… Maybe she wasn't…

Then suddenly, the picture was gone from my fingers. "I didn't!" she squeaked as she shoved it into a pocket of her backpack. She stared up at me and added, "There was no one around when I tried that on… At least, I didn't think there was. I can't believe this!"

"Are you trying to tell me that someone else saw you like that?" I nearly growled, waving my hand at her backpack. Thoughts of murder rushing through my head so fast I was probably giving poor Alice a headache, but I didn't care. I was the only one allowed to see Bella that way.

"I… I guess so," she mumbled, her face flooding with color again as she stared at the floor. I mentally slapped my head as I stood there watching her. She was already embarrassed, and I just went and made it worse.

"Bella," I murmured, placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at me. I stared into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

Her mouth fell open, and I was suddenly suspicious again. She should have hidden her face in my shirt and told me I was being silly, like she always does when I apologize. Or at least waved her hand at me and blown it off. She shouldn't have looked shocked. I knew I was right when she finally asked, "Why?"

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," I said, searching her eyes for any hint of what was going on. This was one of those times I wished with my entire being that I could read her mind. Since I couldn't, I settled for searching the minds of the student body, looking for whoever had taken that picture. "I will find whoever took that picture of you, I promise."

I stroked her cheek gently as she watched me with those chocolate eyes. I wanted to lean down and kiss her, but the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class. I reached over and took her books from her hands and waved my arm in front of me. She looked at me one more time, then started off for her next class.

I handed her books back to her outside the classroom door and leaned in, giving her a chaste kiss and a soft smile, then headed off to my next class.

).O.(

I frowned, not paying attention to the teacher or his lecture. I had scanned the heads of every student in this school, (and the head of Mike Newton several more times than that) but was unable to find the picture taking pervert.

My mind wandered back to the picture. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I was missing something obvious in that picture. I forced myself, for a few moments, to look at the picture objectively. The negligee was short, showing off her long, creamy legs. The negligee was also completely see-through except for two very small pieces of black material attached to the inside of the lace.

My mind focused on those two scraps of offending material for a moment. Those pieces of material were the only things keeping me from stealing away with Bella right then. I shook my head and continued my observation of the picture. Her hair was flowing around her, and she seemed to gaze right at me, a seductive smile on her face…

I felt my eyes widen as I realized what I had been missing. She was looking at the camera. How could she not know someone was there if she was looking right at them? And the pose… Why would she pose if there was no one there to see her?

Then I had a horrible thought. Did this mean there was someone else? Jacob, maybe? Was he the one who took the picture? It would make sense. Who else would she allow to see her that way? Not Charlie. And Renee wasn't in town.

I could see it all in my head; Jacob putting the picture in my locker just to taunt me, a triumphant smirk on his face as he did so. My heart clenched, and it took all my willpower to keep the growl threatening to escape from doing so. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Bella would have told me. And she didn't smell like werewolf, anyway. That couldn't be it.

I rubbed my temples, fighting off a headache. What happened last night? Bella convinced me to go hunting with my brothers, Alice went to Bella's to keep her company until she fell asleep… Alice! Of course!

But why? Why would Bella lie to me? She acted like she knew nothing about the picture…

No, she didn't, I realized. She tried, but the signs were all there. She knew that picture had been taken. She knew it was going to end up in my locker. I just needed to figure out why. Why did she want me to have a picture of her like that? What was the purpose?

For the millionth time, I wished with all my being that I could read that girl's mind. It would make my life so much simpler. But not as fun, I amended. I sighed. Well, I could always ask her. I winced, but resigned myself to ask her at the end of the school day.

The bell rang to end class, and I went to meet Bella.

).O.(

My eyes kept slipping to the pocket on her backpack where she had stuffed the picture earlier that day. I wanted to see it again. I wanted time to study it, to study _her_. I couldn't allow myself to do that while she was with me, not if I wanted to stay in control.

I glanced at her backpack again as I walked her to her last class. When class let out, she would throw the bag into the backseat of my car, where it would sit until I got her home. Then it would find its way to the floor next to her desk, where it would sit until school the next day.

I could just study it while she was sleeping and put it back before she woke. But then there's the problem of her being in the room with me. Could I control myself? Besides, what if she caught me? What would she think?

I frowned, glaring at the bag now. I wanted that picture. I was just going to have to ask her for it.

"Bella," I said, glancing at her nervously.

"Yes, Edward?" she said nonchalantly as she looked up at me. Her forehead creased, and I knew she knew I was nervous.

"Do you think…" I almost changed my mind. Almost. I let it all out in a rush. "Do you think I could have the picture back?" I held my breath, waiting for her reply.

I expected her to blush and stutter, but to my amazement, she smiled. She reached into her bag and handed me the picture. "Of course, Edward."

I held the picture, confused. Why was she so calm about this? She was almost naked in this picture… I had to be sure. "Really? You don't mind me having it?"

"Of course not," she said, shrugging casually. "Why would I mind?"

I stared at her for a moment, then leaned down to whisper in her ear so no one else would hear me. "Um, well… You are almost naked in it, Bella."

She shivered as my breath blew across her face, then her cheeks finally flushed red. What was with her today? I pulled her against the wall, out of the throng of students rushing to different classes. "Bella," I said, trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice. "How did someone get into your room and take a picture of you almost naked without your knowledge?"

"Um…" She dropped her face to her chest, letting her hair fall in front of it, but I could still tell she was blushing. The scent of her blood near the surface of her skin was impossible to miss.

"Bella," I said softly, lifting her face so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Why did you want me to have a half naked picture of you?"

"Well…" she mumbled. She turned her eyes away and stared off into the distance. I waited while she took in a deep breath, then said in a rush, "You've never shown me that you want _me,_ so I felt that if I could get you to look at a picture of me that way, maybe you'd start thinking that way…"

I stared at her in shock for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She thought that I didn't find her attractive? How could she not know just how attractive she was to me? And if she was that worried about it, why didn't she just ask? It would have been so much easier, on the both of us, if she had.

"Bella," I sighed as I pulled her to me. "You could have just asked. You know I'll tell you anything."

She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. "Sorry," she mumbled. I gave her a few moments, letting her heart rate slow slightly before pulling back and looking at her, letting every ounce of love and lust show as I stared into her eyes. Her heart missed a beat and her breath caught in her throat as I let my eyes roam over her body, picturing her in the negligee from the picture.

"Bella, don't ever think I don't find you physically attractive," I said in a low voice. "I try my hardest not to think about it because I don't want to lose control and hurt you, but I am still a man, and you are still the most dangerously attractive woman I've ever laid eyes on." I forced my eyes back up to her face, but when they caught on her soft pink lips, I couldn't control myself anymore.

I crushed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Her hands immediately found my hair, and I almost pulled away. I should have pulled away, but I couldn't. Her small body was pressed against mine so tightly and it felt so good, so right. I gripped some of her hair at the back of her neck, pulling her lips closer to mine. I wrapped my other arm around her waist, pressing her body even more tightly against me, never wanting to let go.

I had to, though. She needed to breathe, and we had a growing crowd of very horny teenagers enjoying the show.

I pulled away and grinned wickedly at her. "Breathe, Bella."

She obediently took a deep breath of air, then noticed the crowd of students still openly ogling us and groaned. She pressed her face into my chest and held me tightly. I laughed and leaned down to whisper, "Don't be embarrassed, love. Every single person in this crowd in envious." I chuckled as the crowd started to separate, most of them ready to jump their significant others as soon as possible.

Bella groaned as she pulled away from me. "I'd better get to class," she mumbled.

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her arms, not quite ready to let her go yet. She had given me a lot to think about today, and I wanted to return the favor. I whispered softly in her ear, "This picture is the best gift I've ever been given. I will keep it on me always." I kissed her softly, then let her go.

She stood still for a moment, then nearly flew into her classroom. I couldn't help it. I laughed. All that worry for nothing. Bella was just being Bella. I wouldn't have it any other way.

).O.(

So, what did you think? Please, review? I love your reviews. They make me float. Thanks!


End file.
